


This is Real Life. You Don't Get to Restart Things When You Make a Mistake.

by TheTorturedHero



Series: The FakeAHCrew [3]
Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTorturedHero/pseuds/TheTorturedHero
Summary: The job was going well so far; everyone had reached their respective positions with ease, they had yet to be spotted and no one had forgotten anything, (like for example special equipment that they wouldn't be able to get into the building without Gavin).





	This is Real Life. You Don't Get to Restart Things When You Make a Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so any mistakes please let me know as we all miss some mistakes sometimes.  
> Mulit-chapter installment this time. So subscribe if you mant to read more at the end... I have a funny feeling you will want to do that...

 The job was going well so far; everyone had reached their respective positions with ease, they had yet to be spotted and no one had forgotten anything, (like for example special equipment that they wouldn't be able to get into the building without Gavin). 

Gavin and Jack were the chopper team, sitting on a roof of a nearby biker bar, that they had ties with of course, waiting for the signal. The signal usually being heavy gunfire and various screams.  

"I really wanna bip someone." Gavin thought out loud and Jack shook her head at him. 

"No bipping, at least give them a chance to fuck up themselves." 

Gavin was perched in the back of the chopper, sniper rifle peeking out the doorway and every now and again, Gavin would have a quick look down the scope just to keep check on the guys as they slowly moved around the building. 

Jack was sat on the roof edge next to the chopper, phone in hand readily hacked into the local stations to be ready to intercept any SOS or police intervention. 

"Please try not to fuck this up before we touch the fucking door." she chuckled and Gavin waved her off. 

  

Geoff and Jeremy were positioned in the getaway car, ready to grab those on the ground. The car parked down a small off-road about a mile before the warehouse they were stealing from. Jeremy was, of course, in the driver's seat, hands braced on the wheel ready to be thrown into action, occasionally nervous fingers would tap out a rhythm before settling again. 

"You see 'em?" he asked casually, giving a side glance towards Geoff. 

"I got it Jeremy, trust me, unlike you I've been doing this for a long ass time." 

"I'm just askin." he trailed off looking out the window. 

Geoff was currently keeping an eye on the security cameras, a small grey screen on his lap and a small switch board by his side as he flicked through the different channels to help guide the ground team. 

" _Please Jeremy,_ " Michael's quiet but confident voice came up over the coms. " _We're_ _professionals_ _, we got this._ " 

  

Ryan and Michael were the run and gun team. They were currently making their way towards the back entrance, they'd taken out three guys already, silenced and sneaky as Gavin had announced in the meeting that morning with great glee, which was promptly followed by a round of groans and a 'shut up' from Michael. 

Ryan was playing lookout, tagging guys and taking direction from Geoff as they moved through. Michael was currently taking out the guys as they were pointed out as Ryan kept watch on his back. 

The coms crackled into action. " _I see two ahead, you'll have to take them out at the same time._ " 

"Done and done." Michael responded as he and Ryan moved into position. The two in question were two guards on a top roof level just above the door they were about to head through. Ryan help up his pistol and waved it gently in their direction. 

"Got the guy on the right, you got left." he spoke, voice just above a whisper. 

"Left, got it. On three." 

"One. Two. Three." 

The silenced shots whizzed through the air and met their targets, the men fell down with a solid thump and the guys moved forward quickly. Another crackle of coms and Geoff's voice came through the system again. 

" _You should be clear for now, there's a couple of dickheads in the room as you go in but they won't notice you if you get in quiet._ " 

Ryan moved first, Michael following and standing next to him, back to the wall. Ryan began the hack on the key pad by the door, making quick work of their simple system and the door clocked open. 

Michael went ahead, gun pointed and Ryan followed suit. 

"Seems quiet, should be easy to get the shit." he commented as they moved forward. 

As told, there were two guys stood by a couple of screens in a room just down the hall from where they came in. Michael moved into position and Ryan followed suit, taking aim and without saying a word they took them out. 

"Geoff, best route?" Ryan questioned. "Where we heading?" 

" _Up a floor and two doors to your right, should be a small_ _command_ _centre_ _._ " 

The two moved through the building, covering each other's back as they looked throughout the rooms as they passed. 

  

Geoff clicked through the cameras in the car, all clear so far, not much guard detail around inside. Jeremy glanced over and watched the screen as Geoff followed the two inside. 

"Doesn't it seem a little too quiet to you?" he questioned and Geoff shock his head casually. 

"Nah, usually with these places it's all about the backup, few dudes walking around the grounds but the real team in on call." 

"I know, but still." Jeremy worried, frown forming as he watched Geoff click over two more empty rooms. "I don't think this is all of them." 

"Well if there's more they aren't there so who the hell cares," Geoff shrugged never taking his eyes from the screen. "Maybe it's a half day." 

Jeremy looked back to the road ahead, hands tightening on the wheel, this seemed too easy. Easy was bad. Easy meant something was wrong. 

"Yeah, maybe." 

  

Jack and Gavin had somewhat abandoned their posts and were now flicking rocks from the roof at a sign by road at the entrance of the bar. One flew past and skidded into the road. Another flew past, just missing the post at the bottom. The next hit the chain link fence behind it with full force creating an audible thunk and shaking it. 

"Stop fucking cheating." Jack exclaimed as Gavin full on threw his rock instead of flicking it across the road. 

"I'm not!" Gavin argued grabbing another from the rooftop.  

"You are, you keep whipping it, you have to flick it, like a match dumbass, that's the whole game." 

"Well that's impossible, you can't get a rock from here to there with just a flick." 

"Maybe you can't." Jack challenged as she flicked another, it hit the pole just under it with a light ting. "Damn it." 

"Well you can't either so-" 

"I've gotten a hell of a lot closer than you have." 

"Nah." Gavin laughed as Jack responded by throwing her rock at him. "Hey!" 

There was a crackle from across the roof and Jack's phone began chattering away where it was left on the roof side. Jack jogged over, Gavin watching her back juggling the rocks in his hands as she picked it up and looked it over. 

"What's up?" 

"I don't know, hold on, signal isn't great." Jack moved from one side of the roof to the other, phone in the air reigning in the signal until the static cleared up a little and a voice rang through. 

" _.._ _-on the way back t-... base._ _Lun_ _-... -good but we c-... short. Be there in_ _te_ _-.._ " 

Jack snapped back to Gavin and they stared at each other with wide eyes. 

"Back to base, like the  _base_  base!?" Gavin squealed panicked as Jack sprinted towards the chopper. Jack clicked on the coms and fumbled with the radio. 

"Guys! Guys come in!" 

  

Ryan startled at the sudden noise in his ear and Michael let out a chuckle at him. 

"You just fuckin jumped a foot in the air." 

"Shut up." Ryan huffed before composing himself as Michael giggled to himself across from him. "What's up Jack?" 

The com crackled to life. " _There's a car coming to you, don't know how many but it's guards of the warehouse. They must have gone to lunch or some shit but they're on their way back now._ " 

"What!?" Michael shouted down the line and Ryan flinched giving him a glare. 

Geoff's voice jumped in clearly annoyed. " _How did you miss a full guard detail on the move!?_ " 

" _I don't know!_ " Jack shouted back. " _But you_ _gotta_ _get out of there._ " 

"How long do we have?" Ryan asked moving forward, Michael followed on instinct, moving ahead of him and kicking open the door, the two made quick work of the guard standing with his back to them. 

" _I don't know maybe ten minutes._ " 

Michael looked to Ryan, they both nodded before heading quickly towards the stairs. 

"Better speed things up a bit then." 

  

"I knew it!" Jeremy hit his hands against the wheel. "I fuckin knew it, what did I say!?" 

"Yeah because now's the time to be bragging about it!" Geoff was clicking angrily though the cameras, watching the two as they ran through the building, messily take out every guard they meet. 

Jeremy's hand fidgeted against the wheel, fingers clenching and unclenching against it as he watched Geoff from the corner of his eye. 

"Well am I going or not?" He snapped suddenly and Geoff gave him a perplexed look. 

"Going where?" 

Jeremy threw his hand in the air and gestured at Geoff. "To the warehouse, they're gunna be trapped there if we don't get moving." 

"I can't use the fuckin thing if we're moving, you know that!" Geoff yelled back. "If I can't see I can't help." 

"You're doing nothing!" Jeremy exclaimed, gesturing at him again. "You're sitting there watching the fucking cameras and wasting time! If they have ten minutes before the guys get there we need to go now-" 

"I'm looking for guards to watch their back!" 

"They don't need you watching over them! That's gone to shit, it's not a stealth mission anymore-" 

"Who's in charge here!?" Geoff yelled over him cutting him off, Jeremy's eyes went wide and he snapped his mouth shut stunned. "I am, me. We've got this, just do your fuckin job and let me do mine!" 

Jeremy sat back into his seat slowly as Geoff stared him out before looking back towards the screen. His hands gripped the wheel and he sat staring ahead into the dark road. 

They sat in silence, the only sound the soft click as Geoff changed the channel, Jeremy couldn't believe that they were just going to leave them there, they would be trapped and outnumbered if the car got their before they did. 

  

Jack turned dials and flicked switches as Gavin strapped himself in the back by his rifle. The chopped hummed into life and soon the blades were spinning above them, ready to take flight. 

"So, plan then?" Gavin asked as he checked his gun was secured in its tripod holder out the door. 

"Find the car, give updates, hope it doesn't get us killed." 

"Oh, so the usual then yeah?" Gavin laughed as Jack put the chopper in the air and began flying them towards the roads. 

  

Michael watched as Ryan hacked the system, gun pointed clear at the door, ready for anyone who made the mistake of walking in. 

"How long?" he asked, sparing a glance over his shoulder at Ryan behind him. 

"About ten more minutes, and that's if our system doesn't crash, and then if their system can download what we need fast enough." 

"So, what you're saying is, we're fucked." He replied casually. 

"Yup." 

"Alright," Michael chuckled. "Well it's been nice knowing you." 

Ryan dropped his head with a laugh before turning and sitting against the desk. 

"Yeah, it's been real fun." 

Michael turned to face him and slowly lowered his gun. 

"They'll come get us, right? They always come get us." 

"Yeah but it's more about if they get to us in time, not like we can make a quick exit." 

Michael looked around the room and it came to his attention that the only way in and out of the room way by the door they kicked in. 

"Ahh, well I didn't even notice that. Thanks for really drilling in how fucked we are before we get our heads blown off." 

Ryan chuckled and turned back to the screen, he saw the current status and sighed, head dropping. Michael smirked at him. 

"Still loading?" 

"My life is a progress bar." 

  

The crackle of static rang out through the car causing Geoff and Jeremy to jump. 

" _We found the car, it's on the main stretch maybe ten minutes out from the base. The speed he's driving and the way he's driving, he could get there in less, the dude has no sense._ " 

"Great." Geoff huffed angrily at nothing and carried on flicking through the channels. Jeremy watched him, hands still on the wheel, white knuckle grip as he found himself getting more and more frustrated with waiting. 

"Hey Geoff?" he asked casually, never taking his eyes from the road ahead, and Geoff hummed at him absently. "What would get me fired or you know, executed by the crew?" 

"Not much, why?" 

Jeremy shrugged. "No reason." 

His hand flew to the gear stick and threw it into gear before slamming his foot down and sending the car screeching forward. Geoff let out a startled yell as his screen and control board went flying towards him and hit him in the chest. 

The car screamed around the corner and the screen bounced and rolled before it sailed between the two front seats and into the back, the control board following behind, dragged by its wires as it rebound between the seats before flying into the foothold. 

Geoff reached up and grabbed the handle above his head before throwing a glare at Jeremy. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" 

Jeremy didn't answer, his eyes locked on the road as they span around another corner, Geoff slammed a hand on the dashboard in attempt to stabilise himself as he was thrown around. 

Jeremy watched the road ahead carefully as they raced toward to base, hand ready to hit the gear change and hand break. 

"Tell Jack we're going to need cover." 

"Jeremy what-" 

"Now!" 

  

Jack was still following the car, trying to stay enough away that it wouldn't look like they were tailing and tipping them off before they got back. 

The coms fizzled into life. " _Jeremy is trying to kill us!_ " 

"Geoff?" Gavin questioned startled. 

" _He's driving like an idiot towards the base, we need cover or he's_ _gonna_ _get us killed!_ " 

"Where are you Geoff?" Jack asked eyes scanning the road towards the base. 

" _I don't know! I-_ " he cut off with a shriek and there were sounds of screeching tires. " _Just find us before Jeremy murders me!_ " 

Jack laughed and Gavin giggled, leaning over his gun as he looked down and around for Jeremy's car. 

"I suppose we better find them then." Gavin laughed and Jack sighed with a light chuckle. 

"Yeah, I need to see this." 

  

Ryan and Michael were sat on the spinning office chairs opposite each other, Ryan currently had his feet up on the desk, sipping a diet coke he's somehow managed to bring along in his ammo pack. Michael was sat back to front in the chair, legs on either side of the back rest and spinning idly in each direction as they waited. 

"There are worse ways to die." Ryan commented as he watched the bar tick up a little at a time. 

"Yeah, I guess could have gone out better though." Ryan hummed in agreement as he took another sip, Michael shook his head at him. "How do you always have those lying around?" 

"What?" Ryan looked between him and the can, before raising it at him. "This?" 

"Yeah that, how does Geoff not know where you hide those things." 

"There's a lot of things Geoff doesn't know." 

Michael nodded and made a noise of agreement. "That is true, very true in fact. Geoff isn't the smartest man around." 

"No." 

"I mean I love the guy, I ever had kids, god father, straight away. But my god," he chuckled. "Worst leader ever, the man knows nothing about leading a team. Can create a killer heist, don't get me wrong, but whoa. He's a bad leader." 

Michael laughed to himself and Ryan nodded. 

"Yeah he's not great at it. Great guy," Ryan waved his can in Michael's direction. "Like you said, great man, but awful leader." 

They sat in silence for a moment watching the bar slowly fill before Michael let out a huffed breath and Ryan looked toward him. 

"What?" 

"Nothin, it's nothin." Michael waved idly at the screen with a dismissive shake of his head. "It's dumb." 

Ryan blinked at him. "You're about to die, probably. Anything you wanna say man, say it." 

Michael sighed and lent forward on his chair, chin coming to rest against the back, hands holding the sides. 

"Okay, so there's this girl. Lindsay, she works at the coffee house next to our building and I've been talking to her and stuff and she seems pretty nice." A small smile formed as he recalled the brief times he'd talked to her. 

"Nice?" Ryan questioned, brow raised and Michael cocked his head to the side. 

"Okay, so she's a bit of an asshole, but it's funny asshole you know, like she's..." 

"An asshole like you?" Ryan supplied with a smug grin, waving his can lightly in his direction. 

"Exactly." Michael nodded once in confirmation, throwing a hand out at him at him and Ryan let out a small laugh. "And well, I was gonna ask her out after this. Was gonna offer to buy coffee for the crew, you know on a 'job' well done, and then take her out." 

"On a date, not with a shotgun." Ryan clarified with a smug smile. 

Michael huffed out a laugh. "Shut up." 

"Well," Ryan started, sitting up slightly in his chair and holding his can up to him in mock salute. "If by some small miracle we don't die tonight in a horrific shootout to the death; I'll let you buy me fake coffee." 

Michael shook his head before pointing at him. 

"You tell anyone, you die understand." 

Ryan held up his hands in defence. "You're allowed to like people you know." He stated pointedly and Michael rolled his eyes. 

"It's not that, I just don't want Gavin making fuckin kissy noises at me when I talk about it." 

Ryan chuckled. 

"Okay, fair point." 

There was a soft ding that rang out from the computer, it echoed around the quiet room and both men looked towards the screen then back at each other slowly. 

"Holy shit, is it done?" Michael cheered as he stood from his chair, Ryan threw his feet down and began typing and clicking. "Oh, please god tell me we're done." 

Ryan found the file and began scanning through, concentration on his face highlighted by the screens glow. He pulled away from the computer, grabbing the usb stick from the tower, and began moving towards the door. 

"We are so done." 

"Yes! Let's get the hell out of here." Michael cheered, readjusting his gun over his shoulder before following him out the door. 

"Waaaay ahead of you!" Ryan called back. 

The two jogged down the hall way, making their way to the stairwell in quick time, Michael laughed to himself as Ryan grabbed the handrail on the stairs and practically swung himself around and down them. 

They rounded the corner, maybe a little too distracted and didn't notice to two guards who had come in from outside. One caught sight of Ryan just as he caught sight of them. 

"Shit!" Ryan fired a couple of quick shots before diving into cover behind a box. 

Bullets rained across the crate he'd throw himself behind, the solid thunk of metal imbedding into the wood echoed out across the room and he instinctively flinched a little tighter into himself. 

He looked up to see Michael hiding behind the doorway, he had been far enough behind that he hadn't been seen yet, Ryan held a hand to him as he took a step forward, getting ready to shoot, and shook his head. 

They hadn't seen him yet, he had the advantage. Ryan was drawing fire and it would give a chance to get the guy while he- 

A sharp honking alarm began blaring had both men's heads shoot up towards the celling and their gaze darted across the room. The lights flickered above them and suddenly the whole room was bright.  

They both looked at each other. Michael's hand tightened around his gun and Ryan braced himself against the crate. 

Well fuck. 

 

"Okay, Jeremy," Geoff started, hands still gripping to the dash and the door handle as the car sped down the dirt road.  "I'm sorry I yelled, but I really don't want to die like this." 

Jeremy said nothing, eyes keeping fixed to the road ahead, one hand firmly on the gear stick, the other gripping the wheel. 

" _We have a problem._ " Ryan's voice clicked over the coms. 

"What kind of problem?" Geoff demanded and through the coms came a disjointed but all too clear sound to them. Jeremy's eyes widened and Geoff watched his grip on the wheel go white knuckle. 

"Can you get out?" Geoff asked and the alarm seemed to fade into the background as Ryan replied. 

" _We're on the last door, warehouse floor, main exit by the_ _docking_ _-_ " Quick fire rang out over the line and Geoff lurched forward as Ryan com stayed active and he heard him shout to the other. " _Michael!_ " He faintly heard him reply he was fine before more shots rang out, single fire each time. 

" _We can hold them off but we_ _won't have enough ammo to keep this up for long._ " 

" _I think I see you guys- holy shit what speed are you doing?_ " Jack's voice rang out with heavy amusement as she clearly clocked the two from above. 

Gavin's high sharp laugh followed, cutting out a little at its peak, Geoff looked behind them and ducked to see the sky from the back window, sure enough he could just make out the chopper heading towards them. 

" _I need you guys to give me a plan,_ " Jack added calmly now, clearly ready for action. " _I can't just fly over the base, they'll shoot us down on sight so I need you to give me an idea of what I'm going for here._ " 

Jeremy looked to Geoff in a quick sideways glance before slamming the wheel to the right, the car hit a small ditch, axle bouncing upon it's frame, suspension giving a quick creak. The car gained a little height, wheels fully dethatching from the road as they came up and out of it. 

Geoff feared for his life as the car sailed through the air for what felt like a life time, before he saw clear tarmac and the car slammed down, back kicking out a little as they landed. Jeremy was quick to correct it and keep them speeding on down the now free road before them, eyes still held firm and steady on the way ahead. 

"Jeremy?" Geoff asked, trying to keep a calm and confident tone in his voice as he stared death in the face. "Plan?" 

Jeremy's expression faltered even if his driving didn't, the steely glare at the road ahead seemed to shift into something uncertain. 

Geoff huffed out a breath. "The plan is don't die. Keep it in the air, Gavin cover the hell out of them. Once they're out, you leave; just gun and run, got it?" 

" _Got it._ " 

"Ryan, Michael. Hold on, if you can get close to the door, do it." 

" _We'll try our best._ " 

 

"Shit!" Ryan exclaimed as bullets sprayed above his head once again, tacking the side of the crate he was still trapped behind. "This is bad!" 

"Yeah, no shit!" Michael shouted back as he tried to blind fire back at the guard from his space behind the doorway, mere feet behind Ryan. "How many of these dickheads are there!?" 

A chunk of the wall flew off close to his face and Michael flinched away from the scattering plaster, trying to listen for the end of a clip so he would take his return shot. Ryan took his chance and launched himself up, no time to take proper aim he fired rapidly towards them, managing to hit two of the guards before he threw himself back down. 

Michael glanced around the corner, all eyes were on where Ryan was currently crouched. He took his chance and sprinted into the room, shots being fired at the others as he ran towards the crates on the opposite side to Ryan. His back hit it with a solid thud and soon after came the sound of a clip being emptied into the back of it. 

"Dumb but well executed." Ryan commented over the com and he flipped him off. 

"So, we got a plan?" Michael asked before popping up and taking a few shots, a guard went down with a grunt by the door before he dropped back into cover. "I'm thinking a plan would be real good right about now." 

"You and me both." Ryan huffed sarcastically. "Cover me." 

Michael jumped up, shots raining forward as Ryan ran across the warehouse floor and slid behind a stacked pallet covered in a green netting. "Seriously, a plan, now." 

"Keep moving," Ryan was a little out of breath. "Get to the door, don't get shot." 

"Fucking great." 

 

The car was speeding towards the base, Geoff could see it coming up and he readied his gun in his lap. 

" _I can see the car ahead of you guys,_ " Jack's voice rang through. " _You keep driving that speed you'll_ _meet_ _them before the gate._ " 

"That's the plan." Jeremy spoke for the first time since they had been thrown into moving, his voice steely and calm. Geoff slammed the clip into place and clicked the safety off. 

"And this plan is?" He questioned and Jeremy cocked his head to the side with a sly smile. 

"You'll see." 

Geoff could see the car ahead of them coming fast into view, they couldn't have been more than two miles away from the main gate and they were cutting it close. They were catching up fast and soon Geoff could make out by head count how many in the car. 

"Open the glove compartment," Jeremy ordered, eyes never leaving the road and Geoff did as asked. "Take the C4, it's sticky. I'm going to pull up and you're going to hit them with it." 

"And if I miss?" Geoff snarked back as he pulled the bomb from its home. 

"Don't." 

Geoff huffed and slammed the latch shut, he began to wind his window down, the cool desert air filling the car as they sped closer to their target. 

"I'm going to get us close, you throw it and get straight back in the car."  

The black SUV ahead of them seemed to tack on that they weren't just any only pedestrian and veered suddenly to the left, Jeremy countered their move easily without even flinching and kept on his path. Geoff watched, arm at the ready as the bumper of their car was in line with their backend. 

"Now?" He asked eagerly and Jeremy shook his head. 

They are practically at the base, both cars speeding towards the tall heavy gates and Geoff knew they wouldn't be ramming through those, even at this speed with the armoured car whiplash was very much a thing. 

The car in front was still making last ditch efforts to swerved away, making small serpentine motions that Jeremy easily followed. 

"Geoff, throw it." He did and it stuck on the back but as he reached for the detonator, Jeremy held a hand out. "Not yet." 

Geoff looked out at the road ahead and realized that they had slowed a little, their car falling a few feet behind. The guards sped towards the heavy gate and Jeremy watched carefully. Timing was everything. 

The car drove straight at the gate, the solid clang as it's bolts shifting could be heard even from the distance they had and Jeremy waved a quick hand to Geoff. 

"Now!" 

Geoff hit the detonator and the speeding car exploded into the gate, taking it clean off its hinges and sailing across the docking bay before landing with a heavy clatter. The sound of Jack and Gavin hollering came through the coms and Jeremy hit the gas once more. 

The car sped through the once gated entrance and Geoff got on the coms. 

 

" _Get to the exit! Now!_ " 

They didn't need telling twice. Both ran full speed towards the front exit, warehouse door half open and practically shaken from its hinges by the explosion, there was rapid fire from behind them and Michael ducked on instinct as he ran, Ryan stopped mid sprint, spinning on his heals to fire a few shots back in his cover. 

Michael ran past him and grabbed his arm pulling them both in sync, the black armoured car screeched around the corner and into the courtyard in front of them. 

"Yes!" Michael cheered as the car drifted sideways and the door on their side flew open, Geoff's strangled yelling could be heard from inside the car. 

Shots rang out from their right and the two boys ducked, Ryan was the first to blind fire back in the direction before Michael dragged him towards cover. More shots rang out the two could hear them hitting the ground near them. 

 Michael was about to pull out of cover when a sniper shot echoed out from above and the sound of chopper blades circled around behind them. The two stood and saw the guard fall to the floor. 

" _Keep_ _moving_ _then idiots!_ " Gavin shouted and the two threw themselves back into motion towards the car.  

There was shouting behind them and they could hear heavy fire ringing around them as they bolted towards the car, sniper fire rang out and Michael listened out every time he heard the dull thud of a body hit the floor, keeping count of Gavin's shots as he moved. 

Michael was the first into the car, diving in and across the seats. Ryan was close when bullets riddled the side of the car, he threw himself forward and into the car with little grace before turning and slamming the door shut. 

Jeremy hit the gas before the door had even shut and the car sped away from the base. The two in the back practically melted into the seat, panting heavy hands on chests as they felt their hearts race. There was a moment of just catching their breath, heavy gasps filling the car before Michael began laugh. 

It started as a chuckle before he dissolved into a full cackle, Ryan shook his head, matching grin on his face as he threw an arm over his eyes. They passed the remains of the gate and the chopper flew overhead. 

" _I'll keep an eye back there, make sure they don't follow._ " 

"That was too fucking close." Michael laughed, hand pressed firmly on his chest. "My fucking heart." 

He cackled again and Geoff looked back at the two. 

"You two dickheads are lucky that's for sure." He commented, stern but amusement heavy in his voice as he looked them over. Michael waved him off with a heavy hand. 

"Nah, we knew you'd come for us." 

Geoff gave a quick glance towards Jeremy before nodding back a the two. "Yeah, of course dumbass. I'm not letting you to die with any glory." 

The ride back was quiet as they all settled from the rush, soon as they were back on the main roads towards the tower, everyone had found a quiet peace and settled into it. They pulled up and into the garage of the tower, the engine clicked off as the garage door came back down.  

Geoff was the first the get out, door swinging open as he sighed and stepped out, not even bothering to close the door behind him as he took a few steps around the open space. 

Ryan sat up and began to remove his bullet proof jacket. He leant forward but as he pulled one sleeve down over his arm, something caught his attention.  

He pulled his jacket off and threw it beside him before leaning forward again, Michael caught his curiosity, mid removal of his own jacket, and watched him with a small frown. 

"What?" 

"Is that... a bullet hole?" He asked and poked at the very familiar circle in the seat. Michael sat forward and leaned over to see around the side of the chair. 

"Holy shit, I think it is." He laughed and poked at himself. "What a shot." 

Ryan followed its path back and began to notice a few others, he shifted around, looking down towards the door and as he suspected there was one right on the edge of his seat. 

"Dude they fucking riddled us," he laughed and his eyes began to track the line of fire. "Jesus, it's a miracle... no one... was...." 

Wait. 

He trailed off as he followed the path of the bullets.  

Four of them. One: in the side of door. Two: in the edge of his seat. Three: just off centre of the cup holder. Four: in the back of the driver's seat, just off to the side. 

Four. 

"Jeremy?" 

He watched as the trickle of blood ran across and down the side of leather. 

"Yeah," There was a waver in his voice, a hint of amusement almost. A quick intake of breath followed by a pained, sharp laugh. 

"Yeah, miracle." 

Oh god.... 

**Author's Note:**

> ... So did you subscribe yet?  
>  And of course, as part of a series, as is much better for tagging as you go along, subscribe to the series not just the fic if you wanna see more!


End file.
